


The Ring

by RegularKat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coma, Hospital, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularKat/pseuds/RegularKat
Summary: "As Chas walked into the waiting room she could see Robert sitting there, fidgeting with something in his hands. He was looking down on the floor with his shoulders hanging, didn’t even look up, when she sat down next to him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this Fanfic the conversation about marriage in the episode yesterday (13th October 2016) hasn't happened. I deliberately don't go into detail about how Aaron and Robert got injured and what Aaron's injuries are, for one I really don't know all this medical vocab and furthermore I really din't want to think about them getting hurt. 
> 
> Also I don't know if they way i wrote Aaron's coma is right and the way it really happens, if something is really wrong I will change it and make it more realistically. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes in there please let me know, english is not my first language, so I'm thankful for that. 
> 
> And criticism is also very welcome, I'm happy about learning how to do things better. 
> 
> Have fun reading!!

As Chas walked into the waiting room she could see Robert sitting there, fidgeting with something in his hands. He was looking down on the floor with his shoulders hanging, didn’t even look up, when she sat down next to him.

“How are you doing?”

“Wouldn’t you rather know how your son is doing?”

“I spoke to his doctor before I came here, there is nothing more we can do than wait. So, tell me, are you alright?”

“Few cuts and bruises, nothing like what’s Aaron dealing with.” He said, with his head still hanging low.

She watched him for a few minutes, the way he kept turning something, maybe a box, in his hands, he couldn’t keep his hands still even for a moment. Suddenly he sat up and leaned back in his chair. She eyes his face and his arms, where his shirt ripped she can see some cuts, and blood stains in his clothes. His face looks worse, his right eye is blue and already starts to swell, there is still blood running from his nose, it seems he hasn’t even bothered to wash the blood of. At last she realizes she can now see what he was holding in his hand all the time.

“Is that…?”

He hands her the little dark blue velvet box, as she opens it, she already knows what will be inside. It reveals a beautiful, dark silver ring, with a fine line all around.

“What? When?”

He looks her in the eyes for the first time since she arrived, “I bought it three weeks ago.” He says with a heavy sigh. Chas closes the box and gives it back to him, he puts it in his jeans pocket. After that he goes back to his previous position, his elbows on his knees and his head hung low. “And now I’ll maybe never be able to ask him.”

“Don’t say that. Aaron’s gonna come out of surgery, and he’ll wake up and then you can ask him, he’ll say yes and everybody will be happy.”

“Everybody? Thought you wouldn’t be, me marrying your precious son.” Suddenly he looks up at her with realization in his eyes “Why are you so certain he’ll say yes?”

“Because I know my son, and he loves you more than anything else in this world, you and Liv”

“Liv! Where’s Liv? I forgot to call her!” He looks at her with panic in his eyes.

“Don’t interrupt me. She’ll be here soon, Adam and Vic are bringing her with them.” He relaxes and stares at the floor again. “Now, where was I, he’s happier than I’ve seen him in a very, very long time, and you and Liv are the most important people in his world. I may not have been your biggest fan in the beginning” she gets interrupted by a small laugh coming from Robert “you understand why, though?” Chas questions him, waiting for the small nod he finally gives her “but I see the way Aaron is when he is with you, the way he lights up, when you enter a room, and how good you both are with Liv. But I also see the way you changed, you’ve been there so much for him, when anybody else would’ve just gone and left but you stayed, right there by his side, no matter how hard it was on both of you. And I’ll always be thankful and proud of you for helping my son through one of the toughest times in his life.” While saying these words she reaches out and lays her hand on his arm, first his whole body tightens, but then he seems to relax as he reaches out laying his own hand on top of hers.

“Thank you, for saying that” It had been a long time since somebody other than Aaron told him they were proud of him for doing something, he had forgotten what it felt like to be appreciated like that.

* * *

 

As soon as Liv entered the room with Vic and Adam by her side she starts to question him “You asked him then? Before it all went to shit?” He takes the box out of his pocket and throws it at her. She’s surprised but manages to catch with both her hands “That a no then?”

“Otherwise he’d be wearing the ring, don’t you think?”

Adam and Victoria look at each other with wide eyes. “Hang on, ring? Did you know about this?” She questions her husband.

“As if your brother would ever tell me anything. And do you really think I would’ve kept something like that from you?”

Meanwhile Chas realized something “Hang on, she knew and I didn’t?”

“Of course she knew, she picked out the ring after I asked her if she was alright with me asking him.” Her (maybe-probably-)future-son-in-law answered.

“Don’t forget I listened to you mope around for days and days before I got you to finally buy one, pathetic really, don’t know what my brother would want with someone like that.” Liv says with a smirk on her face. Holding out the box to him she asks“But you’re still gonna ask him when he wakes up?” he takes the ring from her hand and puts it back in his pocket once more. She pauses, looking down at the floor and adds, almost whispering “if he wakes up…”

Instantly Robert gets up from his seat and puts his arms around her, whispering reassuringly to her “He will wake up. You know how strong your brother is, stronger than the both of us together, he will get through this and he will come out of this alright, okay?” He takes her head in his hands and makes her look into his eyes. Suddenly he realizes the tears in her eyes, he starts wiping them away from her skin with his thumb until she has calmed down. Finally she nods and says “He’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

Hours later the doctor finally comes to find them, after telling them everything about Aaron’s injuries and their effect on him he finishes with “We had to put him in a coma, but you will be able to see him now. Please only two people at a time, he needs rest so we can get him out of the coma as soon as possible.” Robert and Chas look at each other and walk into the room together.

* * *

 

After everybody had been in and seen Aaron Robert finally was alone with him. He took the box out of his jeans pocket and held it in his hand for several minutes just like he did when Chas first came to the hospital. He still wasn’t sure about what to do, suddenly he realizes that there isn’t much for him to do but to stay with Aaron and wait.

“I want an answer when you wake up.” He says as he puts the ring on the little table right next to the bed Aaron is lying in. “And I’m gonna stay right here until you do.” Robert states as he takes his seat right next to Aaron, taking Aaron’s hand in his.

* * *

 

Several days have gone by and Aaron was doing much better, at least that’s what the doctors told them. Actually he was doing so good, that they decided to wake Aaron up today. The doctors explained to them that it could take some time for the medication to take its effect, but emphasized what good of a sign it is that they can wake Aaron up so soon after everything. Chas had been with him and Aaron almost all day, but went home about half an hour ago to take of Liv after her first day back at school, they would come and visit together later again.

Robert had spent almost all the time since the accident right by Aaron’s side, only left to shower and change after Chas had talked him into it. He must admit he had felt better after having showered, finally gotten rid of all the blood that was clinging to his body. Also the new clothes made a change he wouldn’t have believed possible, he actually felt human again. He must have looked it, too, at least that’s what everybody kept telling him when they all came to visit.

Robert must have dozed off, when he surged awake. For a second he was confused as to where he was and what woke him up, but then he remembered everything. All of a sudden he felt something move in his hand. “Aaron? Aaron can you hear me?” Aaron’s fingers twitched again in his hand before they grabbed his hand as if his life depended on it.

Robert took the hand Aaron didn’t hold on to and placed it on the side of Aaron’s face “Aaron, can you hear me?” he asked with concern in his voice “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, but please wake up, just open your eyes, for me”

Gradually Aaron’s breathing became deeper and heavier and shortly after that he finally opened his eyes and looked directly at Robert.

“Where…” he wanted to know with a weak voice.

“Hospital. You had severe injuries and the doctors decided it was best to put you in a coma.”

“How long?” His voice already seemed to grow a little stronger, but maybe Robert was just imagining it.

“Three days. I’ll go get a doctor and call your Mom. She’ll be so glad, you really had us worrying. I’ll see you soon, I love you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips before leaving.

* * *

 

The doctors were finally done with all their tests after almost an hour. Robert had already called everybody that wanted updates on Aaron’s status and was left with nothing to do except to wait… again. Right after the doctors were done he was back in Aaron’s room, sitting on the same chair he had been sitting in for days and holding his lovers hand.

Aaron looks at him and said something, Robert couldn’t understand what it was, his voice was even weaker than when he had first woken up, the tests they did with him must have taken the last of his energy. Robert stood up and leaned closer to Aaron. “What was that?”

Aaron took a deep breath and tried again “Yes.” Robert looked at him questioningly, all falling into place, when Aaron kept looking at something on the table right next to his bed.

“That wasn’t how I wanted this to happen.” He answered with a smirk around his lips. “But yes? Are you sure? You know what that means, you’ll never get rid of me, and”

“Absolutely, that’s all I ever wanted.” Aaron interrupted Robert’s suddenly nervous rambling. “Now come here and kiss me, I can’t move yet.” Aaron spoke, and finally Robert kissed his fiancé, both being the happiest they had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was inspired in a way by the way Arizona and Callie got engaged on Grey's Anatomy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it!  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> P.S. Always happy about Kudos and comments :)


End file.
